The Phantom of the Sea
by Brix
Summary: Crossover of PotC and Phantom of the Opera. Port Royal Opera House is home to Davy Jones, the ghost. He wants the new owners to respect his wishes and Will Turner to stop wooing Elizabeth, the one he adores. Otherwise it will be war. Willabeth
1. Cast

Okay, how I got inspired to do this was just a random brainstorm while listening to The Phantom of the Opera soundtracks and then the DMC soundtracks on my MP3. Well read and review to let me know what you think!

Cast Roles:

_The Phantom:_ Davy Jones (Who better than the squid-faced maniac?)

_Christine __Daaé_Elizabeth Swann (Need I say more? She is the leading lady of Pirates)

_Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny: _Will Turner (What can I say? Will and Raoul are similar and I am for Willabeth!)

_Madame Giry: _Tia Dalma/Calypso (Eh, she does have the closest relationship with Davy, much like Madame Giry is the Phantom's "spokeswoman")

_Meg Giry: _Anamaria (Where this came from, I will never know…I guess I wanted to use the character)

_Monsieur Richard Firmin: _Barbossa (Explanation below)

Monsieur Gilles André: Jack Sparrow (Because these two together seemed like a funny match! Always arguing and such) 

_Ubaldo Piangi: _James Norrington (I wanted to use his character. Although he will be courting the gal playing Carlotta. Much like Ubaldo and Carlotta in the opera)

_Carlotta Giudicelli: _Abigail Dawson (My OC. I didn't have any other female characters plus Abigail is prideful and easily insulted, argumentive, and she fit the role of Carlotta. I would have used Scarlet or Giselle but it wouldn't be much without the other.)

_Joseph Buquet: _Bootstrap Bill Turner (He will have no relation to Will in this story however. He knows something about Davy Jones and Joseph knows something about the Phantom.)

_Monsieur Reyer: _Gibbs (If I remember correctly Reyer warns Gilles and Richard of the Opera Ghost. Gibbs is supersticious and it fit)

_Monsieur Lefèvre: _Beckett (In this, he is killed by a runaway horseand buggy thus the opera house is for sale)

_Minor Characters: _Reghetti and Pintel, Scarlet and Giselle, various OC's, other characters of Pirates, etc. etc.

Well, did I cast okay? Let me know!


	2. Prolouge

I own nothing sadly. Okay, I'm just estimating the time frame of the first Pirates movie. I changed the time frame from thirty years to forty years in the flashbacks because it would make more sense for a man of sixty to be in a wheelchair. Please read and review!

Prolouge

Port Royal 1711

Will Turner, elderly and barely able to walk sat quietly at the abandoned Port Royal Opera House in a wheelchair. With him was his youngest child, a daughter by the name of Margerite. She had dark curls and soft hazel eyes, her skin was a soft flesh pink, much like her mother's. She smiled at her father as they watched the auctioneer ramble on pieces of the opera house. The auctioneer holds up and intreging music box. It was in the shape of a monkey in Arabic style clothes with cymbles in his paws. Will raises his hand to bid but a woman, once know for doning men's clothing and a friend of him and his deceased wife Elizabeth, Anamaria. She had too raised her gloved hand. She wore a navy dress and her silver hair was in a bun. They bidded raising the price higher and higher. Anamaria went to raise her hand once more but glanced over to get a better look at her competitore. Upon relizing that it was Elizabeth's, may she rest in peace, husband Will she let her hand fall to her side. Margerite went up to collect the monkey and she gingerly placed it his her father's lap.

"Thank you," Will said in low whisper to her giving her a smile. Margerite smiled back and returned to behind the wheelchair. After the auction she and her father would go to the carrige awaiting them outside. Her older brother Andrew was caring for the horses along with the second oldest Cora. Andrew was the third child born of the Turners. They would pick up Cora's husband and two children, Andrew's fiance and the oldest, William Turner along with his wife and children.

The auctioneer said in a booming voice that echoed in the dusty and cobwebbed place, startling the few in there, "And now Lot 666, a chandeleir in pieces. You may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told that ladies and gentlemen that this is the chandelier that figures in the event. Our workers have repaired it so we can get a glipse of what it may look like when fully assembled. If you may gentlemen!" The chandleir was hoisted up, swinging and making a clear ringing sound as the crystals and silver chains bumbed into each other.

Will watched as the chandeleir is pulled higher and higher, entranced. His mind wanders back to many years before…


	3. Rehearsal

I own nothing sadly. This has some Italian dialect in this so I will explain what the words mean at the end of the chapter. _**Bold italics mean someone is singing. **_Please read and review!

Chapter 1: Rehersal

The group of performers stood in their costumes, practising for opening night. The leading lady. Abigail Dawson stood center stage confidently in the elgent dress. Her green eyes flashed with pride and excitement. She sang in her crowd pleasing voice, her boyfriend and leading man James Norrington standing next to her singing in his deep tenor voice. The ballet chouros stood behind them dancing. Amoung them is the spunky, energenic, and denfensive Anamaria, the best dancer and her friend, the more quiet but equaly spunky and feiry Elizabeth Swann.

The rehersal is cut short as Gibbs, the director of the operahouse, has the performers stop short. "Bootstrap" Bill Turner rushed into the theater, excitement scrawled on his face.

"The opera house has been sold! The new owners are coming as soon as today!" Bootstrap informed everyone. Bootstrap was the main stagehand of the Port Royal Operahouse, and knew a bit about the "Opera Ghost" who resides somewhere in the very building. Gibbs stared a Bootstrap, eyesbrows raised.

"Truly? If that's so as soon as they get here we aught to warn them about this "Opera Ghost" so no trouble arises." Gibbs looked nervous at the mention of the name. He glanced around the room, jumping at a group of shadows walking toawards them. "On with the rehersal everyone! Abigail, James! Start from the top!" Gibbs ordered when relizing it was just Madame Tia and a group of three men. One younger than the rest.

Madame Tia had on her moss green and scarlet gown on as she led the new owners to the stage. The two owners were odd. One had insisted it was his operahouse and the other was meerly co-owner, while the other insisted viseversa. The parton, a man named Will Turner, paid no attention to the squabbling men. Intead he took to look about the operahouse.

Tia shook her head in annoyance. The flighty one, by the name of Jack Sparrow, acted like he had no brain at all but used extremely large words and reeked of rum. He dressed like a businessman but his hair was in dreadlocks and he wore jewlery and a faded headband. The other had a monkey perched on his shoulder and almost always had a ripe green apple in his hand. He went by Barbossa, and he had a more pleasant smell to him, although he was oft irritated by Jack.

"These are the ballet chorus girls, the leading tenor is James Norrington and Abigail Dawson is the lead soprano. As of right now we are in the middle of practice so could ou move to one side?" Gibbs motioned to them. Will, obliged but continued to stare at something that held his interest.

"The brunnette is most talented." Barbossa commented.

"She is my neice, Anamaria is her name, has a lot of promise." Tia mentioned cooly, smirking as the man is taken back by surprise. Jack peers around the ballerinas and spied Elizabeth. She had a far off look on her face and stumbled, quickly regaining her balance. She twirled with the dancers but once more stumbled.

"She's very pretty but has a bit of a hard time dancing." Jack stated, "Is she…" Tia raised an eyebrow at him, eyes storming.

"Elizabeth Swann, I think of her like my daughter much like I do my niece!" She snapped as Elizabeth once more messes up. Jack raised his hands in defeat, not wanting to anger the woman further. Abigail noticed they were watching the dancers, particularily Elizabeth. She huffed and stopped the production.

"Swann? Does she have a realtion to a Weatherby Swann? The violinist?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes, but she has her head in the clouds almost always, may we please continue our practise?"

"You monsieurs! You must want to listen. I am the leading soprano for five seasons! Unless I am second chair to the dancers." Abigail glared at the girls in the background.

"You aren't second chair to them. You have a lovely voice." Will spoke up for the first time. Abigail looked pleased and her ego swelled. She fluttered her dark eyelashes at him.

"Why, thank you! _Grazie_! _Siete signore troppo gentili !_" (1) Abigail gushed in Italian. Will, not understanding the Italian just nodded. She continued making comments in the other lanuage. "_Lo ama! Lo ama! È guite il signore!" _(2) Will back away and left Abigail by herself. She relized this and stated sourly, "One comment does not suffice! I will be leaving! _Rapidità dell'alberino!" _(3)

"Wait _Signora_! Please! We would ove to hear your angelic voice!" Barbossa called out. Abigail paused and turned. She laughed.

"Me? Why would you listen to me? I am no more important than these _ballerini stupidi? _In fact I am _seconda sedia!_ Second chair!_" _(4) Abigail smirked at the insulted dancers.

"No, no, no signora! You aren't what you seem! Please! You are obviously the best singer in the entire world! Please sing for us!" Jack tried flattery, hoping it would work.

"Well, I guess I could perform just a little!" Abigail acted modest.

_**Think of me, think of me fondly**_

_**When we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me once in a while…**_

Abigail was cut off as a backdrop falls, barely missing her. She screamed as it hit the stage. The group of performers quickly whisper amoungst themselves, blaming the "Opera Ghost" as they huddle in fright. Abigail's fear quickly disvolved into rage.

"That is it! I have dealt with such incidents for many, many years and I will not take such risks anymore! I quit! _Ho rinunciato!_" Abigail stormed off the stage, gripping James' hand and pulled him away too. The new managers look at one another in shock. They just lost their star!

"Master Gibbs! Please tell me there's someone here who can fill in Abigail's shoes!" Barbossa looked at the peak of yelling. Gibbs shook his head sadly. He sighed and looked down.

"'Fraid not sirs. We don'y have a soprano as talented as she." Gibbs replied, eyes casting towards Will who seemed uninterested in Abigail's departure.

"We'll have to cancel the show Barbossa. We have no alternative!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wait! What about Elizabeth! She has been tutored by a fine teacher!" Anamaria insisted. The managers casted a glance to each other.

"It wouldn't work, she hasn't performed and if she had she must be terrible!" Jack scowled.

"Yes, and if she isn't?" Barbossa argued.

"Well we wouldn't want to risk the sales!" Jack pointed out.

"Monsieur Sparrow, Monsieur Barbossa. I would at least listen to her and if her voice isn't to your liking we will cancel." Tia said stiffly.

"Go on then love. Sing for us, we want to hear." Jack insisted grudgingly.

Elizabeth stepped away from the dancers and took center stage. She took a deep breath to try and release any and all nerves she possessed.

_**Think of me, think of me fondly**_

_**When we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me once in a while**_

_**Please promise me you'll try**_

_**When you find that, once again**_

_**You long to take your heart back and be free**_

_**If you ever find a moment**_

_**Spare a thought for me**_

The group steadily became impressed. The dancers looked at one another in excitement. To think! A dancer now to be a singer! They were the first to be impressed. They had stood too long in Abigail's shadow unable to climb any higher than meerly dancing on stage. Madame Tia and Anamaria looked at each other in joy.

"She sounds so beautiful Auntie Tia! I wish I knew her tutor." Anamaria grinned. Tia shook her head.

"My niece, she will be getting this role." Tia said simply.

"Barbossa, I like the sound of her voice. It's more pleaseant that Abby's." Jack smirked.

"She will be getting the role." Barbossa nodded.

That very night, Elizabeth stood on stage, honey hair down and in curls. She wore a white gown with a silver brooch. White gloves covered nearly all of her arms and a silver bracelet adorned her wrist. A circlet of silver sat on her head, a teardrop diamond dangling off it and on her forehead. Her ears wore diamond earings and a silver locket was worn around her neck. She smiled at the crowd as she sang.

_**We never said our love was evergreen**_

_**Or as unchanging as the sea**_

_**But if you can still remember **_

_**Stop and think of me**_

_**Think of all the things**_

_**We've shared and seen**_

_**Don't think about the things**_

_**Which might have been**_

_**Think of me, think of me**_

_**Waking silent and resigned**_

_**Imagine me trying too hard**_

_**To put you from my mind**_

Will sat in Box 5 astounded at the sight before him. Elizabeth Swann? His old friend and childhood sweetheart. She had grown much in their time apart.

_Can it be? Can it be Lizbeth? _

"Bravo!" Will clapped and walked away from the box and into the halls, searching for her. He passed cast members and workers, gently stepping aside.

_What a change!_

_You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that you once were…_

_She may not remember me, but_

_I remember her…_

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea- but please promise me_

_That sometimes you will think of me…_

Tia found Elizabeth and hands her a red rose. "He is pleased with your performance! As am I!"

"Thank you Madame." Elizabeth smiled at her as Tia slipped towards the dancers, having them begin their night practice.

Elizabeth sat infront of of a candle stick. Her father's protrait placed ahead of a lit candle. She stares into the flame's light gingerly and didn't notice Anamaria.

"Elizabeth! What an amazing performance! You are truly fortunate to have such a tutor." She praised. "Tell me, how did it come to be?"

"The Angel of Music, he comes to me and teaches me to sing at night. He brings me joy, but frightens me at the same time! Father sent him to me, I know it!"

"Elizabeth! Your face is pale and your hands are cold! Please, must you talk of him?" Anamaria scolded, her voice loud but gentle. Changing the subject she asks, "That patron, he's Will Turner, you're friend, isn't he?"

Elizabeth blushed and nodded, "Yes, but he doesn't remember me."

"Anamaria, you best get back to practice." Tia said in her eery tone, "No more sneeking off! There will be time to talk tomarrow." Anamaria grumbled a few cross words before leaving. She waved goodbye and disappeared.

"I best get to bed then, goodnight Madame Tia." Elizabeth stood and went to pass only to be stopped.

"Will Turner wished for me to give you this." Tia handed her a folded parchment and left, leaving Elizabeth to read the words written to her.

Will stood by the dressingroom, pacing ancily and his thoughts were nothing more but a jumble in his head as they raced around. What if she doesn't show up? What if she's with someone else? Will shook his head in an attempt to erase such thoughts. He spots Elizabeth heading his way and hides behind a pillar feeling suddenly shy. He watched from behind as she entered her dressingroom and closed the door behind her.

"Silly boy, what's there to be afraid of?" Will scolded himself, laughing at his childishness.

Elizabeth sat at the vainity, combing out her hair. The door knocks and she bids them in, not caring who it was.

"Little Lizzie let her mind wander. Little Lizzie thought: Am I a fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?" Will smiled as Elizabeth turned in joy. She stood up and hugged him.

"Will!" She smiled and gripped his hands in her's.

"Or of riddles or frocks?" Will continued, loving Elizabeth's laugh.

"Those picnics in the attic." Elizabeth continued to smile.

"Or of chocolates?" Will smiled as he kept speaking the riddle.

"Father playing the violin." Elizabeth lovingly watched the memories.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North." Will placed a hand gently on her cheek.

"No, what I loved best, Lizzie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" Elizabeth grinned as the riddle came to a close.

"As the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" They finished together.

"You sang like an angel tonight." Will said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Father said, 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well Father is dead, Will, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Elizabeth explained in the same tone.

"Oh, no doubt about it! And now we we'll go to supper!" Will exclaimed, leading her from the room, only to have Elizabeth stop him.

"No Will, the Angel of Music is very strict." She reasoned.

"Well, I shan't keep you up late!" Will once more led her to the exit.

"Will no!" Elizabeth pleaded for him to listen. He was at the door and he smiled at her. Elizabeth relaxed, he got the message.

"You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes-Little Lizzie." Will left the room.

"No Will! Wait!" Elizabeth shouted after him. She shrank back into the room, closing the door.

_Insolet boy!_

_This slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young suitor _

_Sharing in my triumph_

Elizabeth's head shot up, she spun around trying to find the source of the voice. Upon finding none she relised who was addressing her.

_**Angel! I hear you**_

_**Speak! I listen!**_

_**Stay by my side, guide me!**_

_**Angel, my soul was weak **_

_**Forgive me!**_

_**Enter at last, Master!**_

She hoped the voice would respond and was relieved it did.

_Flattering child_

_You shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

Elizabeth mechanically turns towards her mirror, she slowly approached it, staring at her reflection.

_**Angel of music!**_

_**Guide and Guardian!**_

_**Grant me to your glory!**_

_**Angel of music!**_

_**Hide no longer!**_

_**Come to me strange angel!**_

She placed stepped closer to the mirror as a man's reflection appeared. A white mask covered his face and nose. A black hat sat atop his head. The skin on his face that was reveiled was tanned. Black hair curled behind his ears and around his neck. He wore a navy coat, gray top, black pants and boots.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me: Angel of Music_

Will knocked on Elizabeth's door over and over for a minute without an answer. He could hear her singing and that didn't bother him. It was the man's voice in there singing with her.

"Who's that voice? Who is that in there?" Will banged on the door and shook the handle, trying to get it open. "Elizabeth!"

_I am your Angel of Music_

The voice called again. It didn't seem right. From what Will could hear, it had no place of origination. Elizabeth's voice did.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Wil shouted louder and louder. He pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear as much as he could. He shook the door handle and banged on the door again.

Elizabeth was in a trance, the mirror had slid open and a white gloved hand was held out to her. She could hear Will calling out to her and banging on the door, but it sounded so distant, so far away. And besides, the Angel of Music was calling to her.

_Come to me: Angel of Music_

She reached out with her hand and gripped his. The Angel of Music led her away from the world she knew and into a strange new place, hidden from wondering and scornful eyes…


	4. Enchantment

I am so sorry! I forgot to post the translations! I'll do those now! 1 _Grazie_! _Siete signore troppo gentili! _In English is "Thank you! You are too kind sir!" 2:_Lo ama! Lo ama! È guite il signore!" _in English is "He loves me! He is quite the gentleman!" 3: _Rapidità dell'alberino!"_ in English is Post haste! 4: _ballerini stupidi…seconda sedia!" _in English is Stupid dancers!…Second chair!" 5: _Ho rinunciato! _In English is "I quit!" Most likely I got these backwards. I don't own anything…please read and review.

Chapter 2 Enchantment

The masked man lead Elizabeth down the stairwell. She watched him in a hypnotic manner. Her brown eyes were glossy and distant. The man looked back at her, one hand holding her's, the other holding a torch, illuminating the staircase. Elizabeth began to sing softly, to the man's encouragement.

In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came 

_**That voice which calls to me**_

_**And speaks my name**_

_**And do I dream again?**_

_**For now I find**_

_**The phantom of the opera is there**_

_**Inside my mind**_

The phantom glances back at her, dark eyes peering into her's. His are a swirl of emotions. Love, hate, jealousy, and rage dwell inside them. His eyes narrow in envy when she turns to look back. Elizabeth belongs to him and only him. His hypnotic voices lures her back.

Sing once again with me 

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me _

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind _

The Phantom places the torch on a wall as they approach a black horse. The horse is solid black and muscular with a rippling black mane amazingly long. The long forelock hides the horses soft cocoa eyes and his thick tail swishes and he pawed the ground anxciously as they approached. The Phantom helped Elizabeth into the black saddle. He led the horse and rider further into the laberinth of tunnels.

Those who have seen your face 

_**Draw back in fear**_

_**I am the mask you wear**_

It's me they hear 

The two began singing together, their voices echoing against the cold stone walls as Elizabeth was led on horseback.

My/Your spirit and your/my mind In one combined The phantom of the opera is there Inside your/my mind 

Elizabeth dismounted and the Opera Ghost sat her in a long boat on a murky lake. Fog rolled in on top of the water. It rippled as the the man pushed it away from the docks. Part of Elizabeth screamed at her for leaving the room and for leaving Will. The other part of her, the much larger and more heard part of her kept saying to go with the man, the Phantom, the Angel of Music. She felt she should trust him, that she could trust him.

In all your fantasies you always knew That man and mystery Were both in you And in this laberinth Where light is blind The phantom of the opera is there Inside your/my mind 

The man spoke softly to her, encouraging Elizabeth to sing when she stopped. There was a nagging sense something was wrong. Something horribly wrong. She began to hum loudly.

Will raced down the halls in search of Tia. She had to have a key to get into the dressingroom. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Elizabeth. No, not today or anyother day. His feet thudded against the floor and made a wide turn and skidded to a stop. Will turned in a complete circle panting. Where was that blasted woman when you needed her?

"Madame Tia?" Will spotted her. She turned to him, a grin on her face.

"Ah, William Turna. What has ye all flustered up and worried?" she inquired. Will regained his breath and his voice shook with worry.

"Elizabeth's missing. I left her for two minutes and came back to find her door locked and some man singing with her. I tried everything to get her to open the door. I banged on it and shook the handle so loudly. Nothing I did got her attention." Tia's smile fell. She stared at Will.

"Hurry." She said no more as they ran to the dressingroom. Anamaria had seen them and wanted to come along. Tia told her she needed to stay and keep people calm if something happened. Anamaria glared at her aunt and crossed her arms. Her anger was then aimed at Jack Sparrow who was meerly passing by. With a shout about owing her money, the flighty man bolted with her hot on his heels.

Tia unlocked the door and thrust the door open. She rushed inside and inspected every nook and cranny. The mirror was back in place and placed no oddities.

"Mister Turner, I suggest you go home and sleep. Elizabeth, she will be fine." Tia glanced back around the room before shutting the door. Will wanted to protest and demand what she knew, but he kept quiet.

"Of coarse, but can you answer one question for me Madame Tia?" Will inquired, standing firmly. He didn't plan on moving until she gave him a strait answer. His dark brown eyes were filled with worry over Elizabeth. Tia sighed as she looked into those eyes.

"It depends on what question you want answered, Mister Turna. I can't answer all questions you know." Tia smiled at him, trying to lighten his dark and brooding mood. "So tell me what question is on your mind before I grow bored with waiting!"

Will suddenly looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. His fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. Tia raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Kids nowadays, they have questions and expect answers but don't have the courage to ask them at all.

"I'll be leaving now if you don't have one. Good night." Tia turned to leave.

"Wait! Madame Tia, please! Let me know this. Who would take her?" Will wanted the answer badly. Tia shook her head.

"He you loves music but cannot enjoy it with others." Tia said simply and left, leaving Will alone, dumbfound.

"Sing my angel of music!" The phantom encouraged Elizabeth.

He's there the Phantom of the Opera 

Elizabeth held out vocalizations. The phantom telling her to sing for him.

"Sing my angel! Sing my angel of music!" The man said to her. "Sing for me! Sing my angel!" Elizabeth went up to a high and loud note holding it longer than all the others. "Sing for me!" The phantom demanded as they reached their destination. The phantom stepped out of the boat, and turned to her. He held out his hand to help Elizabeth up. He began to sing to her in his charming voice.

_I have brought you_

To the seat of sweet music's throne 

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_

_Music_

The man waved his hand to Elizabeth, dark eyes constantly watching her with interest.

You have come here 

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me_

_To serve me, to sing_

_For my music_

_My music_

Elizabeth followed him as he led her around his home. Dark and mysterious, candles as its only source of light. A single bed adorned by red silk comforter sat in the middle. An organ made of dark oak with blank sheets of music scattered around it sat in its own space. Ivory and ebony keys were highly polished and glistened under the candlelight. Pieces of parchment held composed music, none she has ever heard of. The man had a smile upon his masked face. It was charming and sweet, but wild and cruel. 

"Wh-who are you." Elizabeth broke from the spell long enough to ask. The man's smile disappeared quickly and he stepped away from her.

"I am the Angel of music, the Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost. My given name is unimportant." The man stated. He turned back to her and held her chin so she could look at him. "If you must know, it is Davy Jones."

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination 

_Silently the senses abandon all defenses_

His voice, it sent chills down her spine. Elizabeth shivered involuntarily, the thin robe she wore over the plain pale pink underdress couldn't keep out the cold. His touch too sent shivers and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splender_

_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garnish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from the cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

Elizabeth let him saranade her in the cold home. She felt any power in her leave as he sang in sweet but dark melodies. Her eyes never left his. The mossy green and brown eyes of Davy Jones held hatred for the world above and love and adoration for Elizabeth. They held a love for music and darkness and hate for light. The phantom lead her to a velvet blood red curtain.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey _

_Through a strange new world! _

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you want to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me_

Elizabeth was curious. Why did he want to show her this? It was just a curtain. Of elegant craft but still it was just a curtain. Red velvet and gold fringe a the top. A soft gold rope made of the same material as the fringe was off to the side. Davy gripped the rope and gave it a tug. The curtain parted, reveiling another room, darkened. A candle illuminated the room, causing surprise.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in!_

_To the power of the music of the night!_

Elizebeth came face to face with a mannequin. She gasped in surprise. The likeness was uncanny. The mannequin wore a gown. A wedding gown gold in color, the bodice covered in lace. The sleeves went to the elbows and long ruffles added to their length. The veil was long and made of pure white lace. A crown of satin flowers is sitting on top of the mannequin's head. Elizabeth paled in shock. The room began to spin around her and she felt dizzy. Her knees buckled and she tumbled backwards, collapsing on the ground in a faint.

Davy stood above her. He shook his head. He put this upon her too soon. It was too late to return her to the surface. That ignorant fool of a boy would most likely be waiting. He kneeled next to her passed out form and lifted her up. He gingerly carried her over to the bed and set her on it, singing in her ear so softly.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

Elizabeth awoke startled. She was on the soft ground, no not the ground. A bed. She sat up quickly, and she looked at her surroundings. What happened? Where was she? Elizabeth stood when she remembered the events of last night. She heard the sound of an organ. Entranced by the music, so sad and dark. Elizabeth reliezed it was Davy Jones.

Davy Jones poured his entire being into his work. She had cried _his_ name in her sleep. That insolent boy's name! The only thing that came out of it for him was his composing. He had heard Elizabeth step out of bed and walk towards him. How he wanted to shout at her, scream in her face, but that would get him nowhere. No, love and compassion would get further than anger. Davy continued to play his organ, continued his work.

Elizabeth approached the masked man cautiously but curiously. Brown eyes, wide with wonder as she stepped closer to this mysterious person. Questions whirled through her mind at lightspeed. Too many to count and she could only focus on a few of them. Why did he wear that mask? Why was he so reclusive from everyone? She sung softly as she stepped over to him.

_**I remember there was mist**_

_**Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake**_

_**There were candles all around**_

_**And on the lake a boat,**_

_**And in the boat there was a man**_

The phantom turned to look at her, eyes looking into her's. Elizabeth placed her hands on the sides of his face, mind only focused on the mask's removal. Davy Jones, unaware of her intentions sat quietly staring at her, his face impassive.

_**Who was that shape in the shadows?**_

_**Whose is the face in the mask?**_

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she tore the white mask from his face and she screamed in shock.

His face, how horrible to look at! He had no nose, just two thin slits in his face. Eyes, those mossy green eyes, were sunken back into his head. The nose on his mask was fake! His skin was a sickening green, the color of rotting flesh, but it was moist and slimey to the touch. The green flesh went down to where the bottom of his nose should be and met with the pink flesh. It faded from the rotting green to yellow and then pink. He had no whites to his eyes and brownish-green bags were under them. Circles were around his eyes. His eyebrows, he had none, but it bulged a bit where they were supposed to be.

_Darn you!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon!_

_Is this what you wanted to see?_

_Curse you!_

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper!_

_Now you can never be free!_

Davy Jones roared at her, causing Elizabeth to stumble back in surprise. She staggered away from him and began to run, he hot on her heels.

_Darn you…_

_Curse you…_

The phantom gripped her shoulders and spun her around, snarling in her face. He gave her a shake and let go of her. Davy shook his head sadly, inhaling deeply and turned away from her in shame. Elizabeth stood, visibly shaken by the frightening events that had unfolded.

"All I want is for you to love me for me! Not care about my face! Look at me! Look at me!" He challenged. Elizabeth stare at the stone ground, slowly she picked up her head, and stared directly into his face. Tears glisten at the corners of her eyes. Davy Jones had begun to sob uncontrollably. Elizabeth felt warm, salty tears stream down her pale face.

"I'm sorry." She handed over the mask.

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you dare to look _

_Or bare to think of me:_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in heck_

_But secretly yearns for heaven_

_Secretly…secretly_

Elizabeth sunk to the floor, sobbing. Her hands covering her face. Davy Jones stared at her, tears pouring down his face as well. He took a deep breath, abruptly standing. He muttered something softly. Elizabeth casted a glance towards him, her captore. The man she would be trapped with for the rest of her days.

_Come, we must return!_

_Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you_

Elizabeth stared at him in shock, wasn't he going to keep her here? She stood shakily, hands clasped together on her chest. She followed the masked man out of the room and back to freedom and Will…


	5. Speculation

I apologize for the long awaited update. This chapter was harder because of the multiple singing parts. I had to find the lyrics with the people who sang them. Please read and review!

Chapter 3 Speculation

The dancers crowded around Bootstrap Bill, intrigued and excited. Madame Tia had left to take care of an argument that had erupted between Jack and Barbossa. The girls had decided to not continue practice until she came back. Anamaria stood far in the back, arms crossed and smirking. When her aunt came back Bottstrap would get it. She enjoyed when Tia snapped at people because the receiver's face was always priceless.

"Tell us the ledgend Bootstrap!" a girl cried out eagerly. Bootstrap grinned as he sat on a barrel.

**Like rotting flesh is his skin…**

**Two small slits served as the nose that never grew…**

**You must always be on your guard**

**Or he will catch you with his magical lasso! **

Bootstrap flung a rope over a nearby girl who squealed in surprise and he grinned. He released her and continued his tale.

**Those who speak of what they know find**

**Too late, that prudent silence is wise. **

Tia arrived and glared at the man. She shook her head and snapped at him.

**Bootstrap Bill, hold your tonuge-**

**He will burn you with the heat of his eyes! **

All the while she snagged the rope from Bootstrap and made a makeshift lasso, tightening it around his neck to prove her point.

"All of you! Shame! Get back to practice! Now!" Tia snapped at the group. They quickly scurried away from her wrath. Anamaria gave a quiet chuckle. Tia turned quickly and the girl stopped. "Bootstrap! Heed the words of your legend! Anamaria, come with me." Tia walked away in a huff, her neice at her heels.

Jack and Barbossa stood in the brightly lit office room. Jack was relentlessly paced back and forth. He bitterly shook his hands and Barbossa growled out loud.

**Mystery after gala night!**

**If says, Mystery of soprano's flight!**

"**Mystified" baffled Surete say,**

**We are mystified-we suspect foul play!**

**Bad news of the soprano scene-**

**First Abigail, now Elizabeth!**

Barbossa smirked as pleasant thoughts swarmed his head. Jack the monkey jumped from his shoulders and onto the desk, snagging a peanut from Jack's hand. He stared at the monkey before snagging it back and proclaiming "My peanut!"

**Ah, but still at least the seats get sold**

**Gossip's worth its weight in gold…**

**Diva tenders resignation!**

**Cover does a moonlight flit!**

**Half your cast dissappears,**

**But the crowds still cheers!**

**Opera!**

**To heck with Gluck and Handel-**

**Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!**

Jack glared at Barbossa. He shook his head, not seeing what Barbossa was.

Abominable!

Will they walk out?

This is abominable!

Barbossa tried to shush Jack, huffing at him.

**Jack please don't shout!**

**It's publicity! **

**And the take is vast!**

**Free publicity!**

Jack stared at him unfazed and hyped up. He swaggered up to the other man and looked him as strait in the eye as he could muster. Jack pulled Barbossa's bottle of rum from his hand and chugged it down in a gulp.

But we have no cast…

Barbossa stared unbelieving at the intoxicated man. Maybe Jack had too much rum…

**But Jack**

**Have you seen the queue?**

**Oh it seems you've got one too…**

Jack held up a folded sheet of parchment, carefully unfolded it and read the sheet aloud.

"Dear Jack, what a charming gala!

Elizabeth enjoyed a great success!

We were hardly bereft when Abigail left-

Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing .

But the dancing was a lamentable mess!"

Barbossa began to read his note aloud in a louder and more boastful voice.

"**Dear Hector, just a quick reminder:**

**My debt has not been paid.**

**Send it care of the ghost,**

**By return of post-**

**No one likes a debtor,**

**So it's better if my orders are obeyed!" **

Barbossa scowled. He was reminded of owing money while Jack got complements. How unfair it was. Barbossa and Jack opened their mouths and stated:

**Who would have the gall to send this?**

**Someone with a peurile brain!**

**These are both signed "O.G." **

Barbossa observed the letters carefully. Jack snorted loudly,

Who the heck is he?

"**Opera ghost!"**

They glared at the papers, dangerous fire playing in their eyes.

**He's abusing our position !**

In addition he wants money!

**He's a funny sort of spectre…**

…**to expect a large retainer!**

**Nothing plainer-he's clearly quite insane!**

Will thrust open the door, slamming it into the wall. He stormed into the room, looking both men in their eyes.

_Where is she? _

He demanded to know. The two managers looked at each other, questioning the other. Jack answered him first.

**You mean Abigail?**

_I mean Miss Swann-where is she? _

Well how should we know? 

Barbossa snapped at the young Turner. Will glared at him, if he was messing with his head…

_I want an answer-_

_I take it that you sent me this note?_

What's all this nonsense?

**Of course not! **

Jack looked dumbfounded. Another note! And Will thought they had sent it to him! Was it signed "O.G." too? Barbossa snapped at the youngest of the three.

Don't look at us! 

Will calmed down a bit and stood still. He took a deep breath and sighed before he responded.

_She's not with you then? _

Of course not!

**We're in the dark! **

Will waved a pale sheet of paper at them, flashing them the words written in black ink.

_Monsieur, don't argue-_

_Isn't this the letter you wrote? _

And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?

Written!

Jack snagged the piece of paper from Will turning it at all angles and twisted his head as if inspecting it.

"**Do not fear for Miss Swann.**

**The Angel of Music has her under his wing.**

**Make no attempt to see her again." **

Jack gave an amused hum. This was the most ridiculous note yet! Will looked jealous of who ever was with Elizabeth and if he found out who that person was, well Jack planned on showing Will to him. Just to see how he would react.

_If you didn't write it, who did? _

Shadows fell onto the floor as three figures loomed in the dorway. Abigail Dawson stood in the middle, James Norrrington on her right, and her quiet maid on the left. Abigail wore her 'street clothes' or what she thought they were. A lavender silk gown with powder blue bodice and under skirt was was form fitting. Her dark brown hair was twisted into a formal bun, and her lips painted a rose red. A scowl graced her face.

_Where is he? _

She demanded of them. Jack smiled at her.

**Ah, welcome back! **

Abigail glared at him, eyes ablaze.

_Your precious parton! Where is he?_

Abigail's eyes rested on Will. She stormed over to him. A folded piece of paper in her hand. She shook it violently.

_What is it now? _

Will asked her stiffly.

_I have your letter-_

_A letter which I rather resent!_

"_Voi! Movimento da parte! _(1) How dare you! _Mi avete trasmesso questa lettera, insultante lo! Come sfida voi! _(2)" She snarled at him, opening the letter.

And did you send it? 

Of course not! 

**As if he would! **

Jack intervened but was pushed away from Abigail by Norrington.

You didn't send it? 

The couple demanded together. Will nodded.

Of course not! 

What's going on? 

Abigail glared at Will in suspicion and Barbossa for interrupting.

You dare to tell me That this is not the letter you sent?! 

Will took the letter from her gingerly. He wanted to tear it from her hand, pulling a finger out of its socket in addition. He read it over once in his head.

And what is it that I'm meant to have sent? 

"_Your days at the Port Royal Opera house are numbered._

_Elizabeth Swann will be singing on your behalf tonight. _

_Be prepared for great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." _

Jack and Barbossa glanced at each other.

**Far too many notes for my tastes- **

**And most of them about Elizabeth!**

**All we've heard since we came is Miss Swann's name… **

Two more shadows danced on the floor, joining the group. Madame Tia Dalma and Anamaria stepped inside.

Miss Swann has returned 

Tia announced. Will looked relieved and Abigail was seething in bitter anger.

I trust her midnight oil Is well and truly burned 

Barbossa inquired coyly. Jack piped in, pouncing in before Abigail could get her two cents in.

Where precisely is she now? 

I thought it best if she went home… She needed rest 

Anamaria added to her aunt's statement. Will stepped forward.

Can I see her? 

_**No, monsieur, she will see no one. **_

Will she sing? Will she sing? 

Abigail pushed her way to the front. Tia held up another letter. Barbossa nearly groaned in distaste. How long was this going to go on! Elizabeth might as well come on in stating she wishes to go become a pirate or something and say she has a note!

Here, I have a note Let me see it! 

Will, Abigail, and Jack demanded of her. Barbossa took the note from Tia and snapped at them.

Please! 

"**Gentlemen, **

**I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature**

**Detailing how my theater is to be run.**

**You have not followed my instructions. **

**I shall give you one last chance…**

**Elizabeth Swann has been returned to you**

**And I am anxious her career should progress **

**In the new production of "II Muto", **

**You will therefore cast Abigail as the Pageboy, **

**And put Miss Swann in the role of Countess**

**The role Miss Swann plays calls for charm and appeal**

**The role of Pageboy is silent-which makes my casting, in a word, ideal**

**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5,**

**Which will be kept open for me.**

**Should these commands be ignored,**

**A disaster beyond your imagination will occur**

**I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G." **

A single word erupted quickly, it was said in vain, admiration, worry, and anger.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth," Anamaria shook her head, feeling pity for her friend, knowing what would come from all of this.

"Elizabeth." Abigail hissed her voice dripped in venom and icy. Jack huffed in anger.

"Whatever next?" he exclaimed. James, trying to calm Abigail down from her rage spoke up suddenly.

"It's all a ploy to help Elizabeth!" he sent a glare towards Will. Abigail nodded her highly raised head vigorously.

"This is insane…"Barbossa muttered to himself.

"I know who sent this! The Patron-her lover! _Il suo amante!_" (3) Abigail pointed a finger at Will.

"Indeed? Can you believe this?" Will shot back.

"Signora!" Jack pleaded to the Prima Donna.

"How could you do this? She has done not a thing!" James pulled her close, glaring at them all.

"I am unwanted!" Abigail sobbed.

"This is a joke!" Barbossa snarled, clenching his hands into fists. Abigail continued to sob uncontrollably.

"I am unwelcome!" Abigail cried, tears pouring down her face. "_Andiamo il mio dolce! _(4) Let's go!" James obliged and led her to the door.

"Signora!" Barbossa shouted after her.

"You are our star!" Jack tried.

"And always will be!" Barbossa finished leading her back to the room. James glared at them.

"Signora!" Jack flashed a smile. Abigail gagged.

"The man is mad!" Barbossa stated, trying to get her to calm down. Abigail's green eyes glared at them, her lips pursed in a pout.

"We don't take orders!" Jack insisted.

"Elizabeth will be playing the Pageboy!" Barbossa purred at her. Her ears pricked in interest. Little Miss Steal-the-Spotlight? Playing the silent role? A plan began to form in her mind. She would just have to play hard to get…

Italian 101

_Voi! Movimento da parte _(You! Move aside!)

_Mi avete trasmesso questa lettera, insultante lo! Come sfida voi! _(You sent me this letter, insulting me! How dare you!)

_Il suo amante _(Her lover)

_Andiamo il mio dolce _(Let's go my sweet)

Chapter 4 Return will be posted soon! Review please!


	6. Return

Ugh. I'm so behind. I can only offer apologies for putting this off and I can only blame my laziness. Please readers, forgive me! Abigail's return as leading soprano in the Port Royal Opera House! I only own Abigail…read and review please!

Chapter 4 Return

Abigail pouted and stepped closer to the door. Jack took a step after her.

"Abby love, please. This is _my _opera house and I give the orders. Not some…maniac who runs around in the shadows. Do you think we run a circus?" Jack waved his hands lazily. Barbossa gaped at him , slack jawed.

"_Your _opera house? Ha! This is my opera house!" Barbossa argued. Jack leaned back slightly.

"Really? If it's your opera house, then how come you let everything get so out of control? You're really no help at all to this place." Jack wandered away from the man. Will had his forehead resting on his thumb and index finger, looking down.

"Not again." He muttered. Abigail was glaring at Jack. She stepped up to him, sizing him up. She raised her hand and promptly slapped him across the face.

"How dare you call me 'Abby love'! I'm leaving!" She sturned swiftly on her heel, storming towards the door, Norrington by her side.

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack stood in a daze. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Abigail, you'll be playing the lead!" he called. She stopped and slowly turned her head towards them.

"You don't deserve her!" James snarled at the group. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"It's useless to try and appease me!" Abigail added on to James' comment. The two managers stood eyebrows raised.

"Appease her" James demanded.

"You're only saying this to please me!" Abigail said dramaticly, placing the back of her hand to her forehead and allowing her head to roll to the side.

"To please her," James began, stepping away from the prima donna.

"I will not listen! You thus insult the honor of your prima donna?" Abigail huffed. Tia looked worried and oddly pale for her dark complection.

"Who scorn his word, beware to those…" she said mysteriously. Abigail continued to wail and moan in dramatics.

"You have reviled me!" she cried. Tia shook her head slowly, ignoring those around her.

"The angel sees, the angel knows…" Tia stated quietly. Will was contemplating to himself. He ignored the goings on and stared at his hands, palms up.

"Why did Elizabeth fly from my arms?" he muttered to himself.

"Elizabeth…" Anamaria spoke her friend's name softly.

"You have rebuked me!" Abigail snarled at the managers viciously.

"Please signora! We beseech you!" Jack and Barbossa pleaded with the bratty star. Tia continued to act in her mysterious manner. Will looked worried, and Anamaria looked determined.

"I must see her…" Will stated quietly. He planned on ignoring Tia completely.

"She'll se me. I'm her friend after all." Anamaria smirked cockily.

"This is uncalled for! This is unfounded! This is unheard of!"

"The angel knows. The angel hears."

"Where did she go?" Will pondered.

"You are unthinking! You are unfeeling!" Abigail snarled.

"They are unthinking! They are unfeeling!" James snapped. The two managers continued to plead. The money would leave if they had no star! No star no show! No show no money! No money means no power! All they worked for would be wasted. Jack gulped. No money no rum! If he couldn't have his rum he would die. Okay, not right away…but he would be miserable.

"Signora! Sing for us!" Jack paniced, "If you don't I'll be miserable! You wouldn't want me miserable would you?" Abigail stared at him, eyes wide and creeped out. The room had settled into an awkward silence at Jack's outburst. Barbossa slapped him upside the head, a freaked out look on his face. James just stared at him.

"Don't be a martyr!" Barbossa pleaded, "Ignore that baffoon! Jack doesn't know what he's talking about!" Jack gave him his insulted look.

"I know what I'm talking about!" he argued. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"You got into a fight with a monkey over a peanut." Jack stopped chattering.

"What new surprises lie in store?" Tia, Anamaria, and Will mumbled together. Tia was still in her trance, twiddling her thumbs. Will was embarrassed in a word. How was Jack and Barbossa making him look? In his opinian he looked like a fool for being their patron. Anamaria shook her head, a smirk on her face. Jack was making the opera house look like an asylum.

"Our star!" Jack shouted as loudly as he dared.

"You go too far!" Abigail huffed dramaticly. She rushed out of the office, everyone hot on her heels. She quickly entered the main hall with its dark marble pillars and floors. James' arm linked with hers.

"Good day gentlemen! Ladies!" he waved them off.

"Your public needs you!" Jack stated to her as he opened the maple doors, reveiling a large crowd of people, creering as they saw her. A man hands her a rose.

"Give this to Miss Swann please!" he walked off, waving a 'thank you'. Abigail stood mouth wide open. She growled and slammed the doors shut.

"We need you too!" Barbossa said it as if it was the most obvious in the world.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?" Abigail turned away, prepared to walk back out the door.

**Signora, no! The world wants you!**

**Prima donna, first lady of the stage!**

**Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!**

Barbossa called after her and sweeped in front of her, blocking the exit. Abigail huffed and stormed away to another doorway. Jack stepped in front of her.

Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?

Jack tried to guilt card. Prima donnas loved their fans did they not? That card has to reel her in and bring her back!

**Think of how they all adore you!**

**Prima donna enchant us once again!**

They begged of her. Abigail stormed off once more showing a slight smirk. Flattery, how she adored it! When she thinks they flattered her enough she'll return! Oh she'll return!

Think of your muse…

Muses, ha! Those ridiculous myths! But still…it was flattering!

**And of the queues of the theater!**

**Can you deny us the triumph in store?**

**Sing, prima donna, once more!**

Abigail acted like she was ignoring them in her dramatic fashion. Will and Tia stood away from the commotion. They stayed close by however. If they were needed they would have to jump in.

_Elizabeth spoke of an angel…_

Will mentioned, mostly to himself. Tia nodded slowly.

_You took a snub!_

_But there's a public who needs you!_

Abigail pointed out to them, pausing her escape. Her green eyes flared up in defiance and daring. She turned on her heel, a hand flipping back her dark locks and headed away.

Tia was lost in her own world, she craned her neck to look around.

_**She has the voice**_

_**Of the Angel of Music…**_

Jack and Barbossa listened to her quiet words, Jack grinned at the prospect.

**Those who hear your voice**

**Liken you to an angel!**

Abigail pondered their argument, smirking. She tapped her chin gingerly as she thought.

_Think of their cry_

_Of undying_

_Support!_

She grinned, oh how she adored the crowds cooing to her as she sang, flattering her as she roamed the city. She turned her attention back to the two managers, eyes flashing with triumph and arrogant pride.

_Is this her angel of music…?_

Will, still lost in his own world, almost oblivious to the goings on. His thoughts constantly remained centered on Miss Swann and her "Angel of Music" could he be that person with her in the room?

Jack and Barbossa both appeared pleased, motioning for sevants to come help prepare Miss Dawson for her performance. Abigail held her head high as she glided with the managers to backstage, her red painted lips stretched into a decievingly pleasant smile.

We get our opera!

**She gets her limelight!**

_Follow where the limelight leads you!_

Abigail concluded she was back on top. No more will Miss Swann stand on her own, but in Miss Dawson's shadow. For good.

"_**Is this ghost**_

_**An angel or madman?"**_

Anamaria pondered aloud. Her friend's behavior was unlike the norm. Elizabeth was so quiet, it was eerie how she only spoke in a voice above a whisper and so few words. Her normally colorful face was so pale, her rich cocoa eyes, dulled, lifeless and clouded over by her strange behavior. Her politeness was to the point she seemed cold. Oddly enough she only used politeness of that extreme when dealing with people she didn't like. Anamaria couldn't help but wonder, could this "Angel of Music" be affecting her so?

Will fared no different in an explanation. He didn't know her as well, having not seen her in nearly a decade. She couldn't have changed that much could she? Could this opera ghost be the one to have changed her?

_Angel or madman…?_

**Leading ladies are such a trial!**

Barbossa and Jack surprising agreed with one another. Difficulty with Abigail, then Elizabeth, now Abigail again! At least they're winning her over.

Tia was pale, the ghost was beginning to get bolder. He already kidnapped a person. He nearly crushed Abigail earlier. It was getting out of hand. And those two managers, he was getting angry with them, for simply not believing in him. There will be even more trouble if his payment isn't sent.

_**Heaven help you,**_

_**Those who doubt**_

Abigail sneered at the two gullible men. Both of them were wrapped around her finger, like a delicate silver ring. If not cared for properly it would break and she would have no more. With a little more flattery she would come back to them.

_You'll sing again_

_And to unending ovation!_

Will was steadily growing impatient with this mysterious ghost. He had to be alive and well! Making demands and orders and such! Why would a dead man need money? How would he write? He wouldn't have hands!

_Orders! Warnings!_

_Lunatic demands!_

It was all getting out of hand, slowly, steadily, but surely. And it was causing Tia grief and strife. If this kept up she would have a mental breakdown.

_**This miscasting**_

_**Will invite malediction**_

Jack and Barbossa were oblivious to everyone else, only focusing on getting Abigail to join them. Trying to ease her fears of opera ghosts.

_**Tears…oaths…**_

_**Lunatic demands**_

_**Are regular occurances**_

Anamaria fretted over her friend. If any of this continued any longer, surely Elizabeth will fall ill and perish.

"_**Bliss or malediction?**_

_**Which has claimed her?"**_

No signs of caring came from Abigail. Elizabeth was out of the picture. That is all she cared for. Her stardom was coming back into her reach. She still had to keep up her game.

_Think of how you'll shine_

_In that final encore!_

_Sing, prima donna once more!_

Elizabeth's health and wellbeing was the thoughts of Will, Tia, and Anamaria. What the Phantom will do next concerned Tia greatly, causing her stress. Her heart racked her body with pain as it pounded nervously. Visions of disaster flashed through her mind. He needed to be stopped. Soon.

_**Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!**_

_Surely for her sake…_

"_**Surely he'll strike back…"**_

Their warnings to the managers almost went unheard.

_**Surely there'll be further scenes-**_

_**Worse than this!**_

_**Think before these demands are rejected!**_

Tia begged of them to do as told.

_I must see these demands are rejected. _

Will's determination spiked. Anamaria growled in agitation.

"…_**if his threats**_

_**and demands are rejected"**_

Barbossa and Jack listened to Abigail's twisted lies.

_**Who'd believe a diva**_

_**Happy to relieve a chorus girl**_

_**Who's gone and slept with the patron?**_

_**Raoul and the soubrette, **_

_**Entwined in love's duet!**_

_**Although he may demur,**_

_**He must have been with her!**_

Will's eyes widened in surprise. Are they blaming _him_ of all people? The accusing look from that horrid Abigail, spreading propaganda about him. Bloody pirates. The lot of them! Anamaria was equally surprised. Elizabeth wasn't that kind of person!

"_Elizabeth must be protected!"_

Abigail pouted, fanning herself with her gloved hand. She gave the appearance of a sad and lost little girl.

_O, fortunata!_

_Non ancor _

_Abbandonata! (1)_

The two managers, having not a clue what she said in her native tongue, only beliveing themselves to be played and falling for her trap, snapped.

_**You'd never get away**_

_**With all this in a play**_

_**But if it's sung loudly**_

_**And in a foreign tongue**_

_**It's just the sort of story**_

_**Audiences adore**_

_**In fact a perfect opera!**_

Will was no longer concerned with the trivial plight of Abigail's placement in the opera house, or the accusation. He was, however, more concern for Elizabeth and this Opera Ghost.

_His game is over!_

Tia sighed and countered him.

_**This is a game you**_

_**Cannot hope to win**_

_And in Box 5 _

_A new game will begin!_

_**For if his curse is on the opera…**_

Anamaria joined in on her mother's warning.

"_**For if his curse is on the opera…"**_

Interrupted, by the two loud-mouthed and argumentive managers.

_**Prima donna**_

_**The World is at your feet!**_

_**A nation waits**_

_**And how it hates**_

_**To be cheated!**_

Barbossa opened a box, revieling a pearl necklace with tear-drop sapphire. Abigail eyed it but turned up her noseand faced the opposite direction. Jack offered an amethyest ring surrounded by tiny diamonds on a gold band. She turned down the glittering ring.

"All that glitters is not gold!" Abigail sniffed.

"What about a puppy? Everyone adores puppies! With their yaps and constant chewing and destroying valuable items…" Jack tried. His voice steadily growing quieter. "I don't like puppies when they destroy my stuff. Little buggers."

"A papillon."

"Pardon?" Barbossa eyed her suspiciously.

"I want a papillon. The little dogs with the butterfly ears!" Abigail snapped.

_The stress that falls upon_

_A famous prima donna_

_Terrible diseases,_

_Coughs, colds, and sneezes!_

_Still the dryest throat_

_Will reach the highest note_

_In search of the perfect opera!_

Abigail willingly changed into her stage outfit. A gold gown with powder blue bodice, with lace covering it. Floral patterns stamped onto the fabric, white ribbon sewed onto the hem of the hoop skirt, crinkled in the neat folds. This was her moment and with Elizabeth as the pageboy, the mute, everything was perfect.

…_**then I fear the outcome…**_

_Elizabeth plays the pageboy,_

_Abigail plays the countess…_

…_**should you dare…**_

"…_**When you once again…" **_

"_**Light up the stage**_

_**With that old age**_

_**Rapport!**_

_**Sing Prima Donna once more!" **_

The Phantom angry voice echoed amoung the halls and rooms. Frightening all who heard it.

"So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur!" He boomed at them all.

"_**Once More!" **_

_O, fortunata! Non ancor Abbandonata! _ (Or, lucky person. Still not abandoned!)


End file.
